As the Fire Dies
by DarthObsydian
Summary: "Soon enough, my boy, you will come to trust me. Perhaps even love me. You will find in me a father and I will use you as a son, until the appointed time. Then you will be my servant." ... "Missing scene from TPM".


_**As the Fire Dies**_

Taken from _Darth Plagueis_

"Still, it gave him great pleasure to stand amongst Yoda, Mace Windu, and other Masters and watch Qui-Gon Jinn's body reduced to ash, knowing that the Jedi was just the first casualty in a war that had been declared but not yet begun; one in which ten thousand Jedi would follow Qui-Gon to the grave…"

**32 years BBY**

_Maul is dead. Damask is dead. And I am alone. _

It was liberating, if not unsettling. To be the last legend left alive. Owed, in part, to the insolent, smoking pile of dust in front of him. Throughout the funeral, Palpatine had been careful to speak as little as necessary. He had not quite reached his former teacher's skill of illusion, and bitterness wasn't something he was minded to disguise.

Although, he had to admit, knowing that the wretch who, for all intents and purposes, had murdered his son, was now the victim of eternal darkness was a comforting thought- and it was in this that he found solace, even as others around him were tempted by despair, albeit for very different reasons than his own.

After what seemed like an unnecessarily long length of time, the chamber began to clear. Queen Amidala and her handmaidens, Panaka and Governor Bibble, the primitive cluster of Gungans and the beeping annoyance known as R2D2 made their leave and Palpatine was obliged to acknowledge each, forcing a tone of compassion and sincerity as he wished them the best. Even the droid. However odd he felt that seemed.

Palpatine, of course, had given an excuse to stay longer. Something along the lines of his wanting to pay private respect to the savior of the planet, the hero of the Republic, or whatever people thought he was. He couldn't remember the exact phrasing. It mattered not.

No, the only thing that concerned him now was standing mere meters away.

And Palpatine could hear their conversation plainly. "Stay here Anakin, I will only be a moment."

"Yes Master Kenobi, sir" the boy responded.

Palpatine waited until the Jedi had crossed the room before making his move, careful to remove the glint of yellow from his eyes that his brooding had caused. That, too, was something that needed work, if he were to pull of the guise of Supreme Chancellor.

Palpatine could feel the urgency of the Force, pushing him forward. This meeting had been planned, of that he had no doubt.

_Destiny is calling_, Sidious thought.

Anakin was alone now, but he knew that their time together would be short. He must move fast. If what Plagueis had told him was correct, Palpatine was about to cross paths with the future of the Sith- the catalyst to the destruction of the Republic, to the Jedi Order, to the Light Side of the Force itself.

And yet, somehow, Palpatine had imagined the moment would be a bit more climactic. _Well, not every moment is opera worthy I suppose… _

"It's a rather inspiring practice, don't you think," Palpatine said, taking Obi-Wan's place at Anakin's side. "Setting fire to the body, so that the spirit can be released to be cleansed in the flames." The Chancellor smiled down at the boy. "It is an honorable way to join the Force."

A slight tremble moved Anakin's lower lip, but only for a moment. "Yes sir." He paused before quietly adding, "Qui-Gon deserves it too. He's the one who freed me. He brought me here." The boy was somber. "He's a real hero."

Palpatine turned his scoff into a sound of acknowledgement. "I know this must be hard for you. Master Qui-Gon was a most skilled Jedi. The whole of the Republic will mourn his loss, of that I am most certain." He paused. "And what of you, dear boy? Have you learned what will become of your fate?"

Anakin nodded and his small chest puffed with pride. "Obi-Wan said that I am going to be a Jedi."

Palpatine's eyes widened, slightly. "Is that so? I can't say that I am surprised." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I have yet to have the pleasure of thanking you for your efforts today. You saved my home, my Queen, and my people." _Not to mention, lost me a rather important battle. Let us hope that you prove less of nuisance when it comes time for war._

Anakin shifted awkwardly, unaccustomed to praise. "I was just doing what Qui-Gon told me to sir, really."

Palpatine laughed. "You mean to say that Qui-Gon Jinn told you to take off in a Nubian ship, enter the middle of an active warzone, fly inside the Federation's command ship, blast apart the main reactor, thus deactivating an entire droid army, and save the planet of Naboo from starvation in captivity?"

Anakin adopted a smile of his own. "Well, not exactly."

"I thought not." Palpatine rubbed his hands together in an absent minded way, minding the chill of the brewing storm. Seeming as an afterthought, he added, "It is rather frightening to consider."

The boy looked up at the older man, confused. "What is, sir?"

"The danger we face." Palpatine glanced down at Anakin, a brow raised. "Don't you know?"

Anakin shook his head, "know what?"

_Well, for starters, you are standing next to the man who will bring down the end of an era, whilst the streets stain red with the blood of the Jedi Order._

"Have you ever heard of the legendary creatures known as the Sith?"

Anakin's nose wrinkled. "A little, I think. I heard Master Windu talk about them. Aren't they kind of like Jedi, only evil?"

Palpatine grunted. "Evil is a rather harsh label to place on something one has no understanding of, wouldn't you agree?" Anakin made to speak, but Palpatine pressed on. "But, yes, in a way they are like Jedi. With a few, ah, philosophical differences. Either way, up until the tragic events that took place on Naboo, the Sith had been thought extinct for well over a millennia. However, now it seems that the monsters of myth have crawled out from the shadows."

Anakin grew silent for a moment. "Well, Obi-Wan was able to kill one. So maybe they aren't as strong as people think, well, not anymore at least. I mean, I guess if there is a reactor shaft or something nearby you could just throw them down it." Anakin grinned, shyly. "That's what Obi-Wan did."

"Well," Palpatine said, disguising his irritation with amusement. "Let us hope it is that simple. For all our sakes." Something in the Force made Palpatine feel uneasy- a premonition perhaps?- but he dared not explore it there, lest the Jedi become aware of the shift in powers.

As it was, the Masters had cast a look in their direction and, he knew, in a matter of moments Obi-Wan would come to collect his charge and his chance with the boy would be finished. _For now._

"Let us, for the benefit of speculation, imagine that one such Sith could not be so easily thwarted."

Anakin nodded. "Okay, sure. What then?"

"Well, say this Master of the Sith wormed his way into the very heart of the Republic." Palpatine's eyes shined. "Into the senate itself."

Anakin lowered his gaze, pondering. "Then the Jedi would kill it. Just like Obi-Wan killed the one here."

"Ah, but what if this Dark Lord is much more powerful than the one your new Master faced. Far too cunning to fall prey to such meager attacks."

The Chancellor leaned back against the cool stone, watching the boy take in his words. Anakin stood with his eyes fixed on the glowing pyre, a look of stern concentration upon his face.

At last he spoke, "Well, then, _you_ could stop him."

Palpatine laughed in a pained way. "I'm afraid you are quite mistaken. As Chancellor I must be of the mind to accept my limitations. One of which being that, without the gift of the Force, I stand no chance against such a magnificent force as a Sith Lord."

Palpatine let the silence linger. When at last the boy spoke, it was with solidified certainty. "But, you _could_ do it. You're the leader of the Republic now. You make the rules, don't you? You could… you could…," Anakin paused, searching for the right words. "You could change things! You can make things how you want them! You could tell people that anyone they thought was a Sith should be killed and they would have to do it. So, yeah, you could stop him, sir, if you wanted to." Anakin nodded as if his words made perfect sense.

Palpatine inclined his head. _Inspiring; but I'm afraid those thoughts are too revolutionary as of yet. _

"Ah, it seems that you are quite unversed in the way of politics, son."

"What do you mean by that?"

Palpatine's voice was faint. "Aside from the possible execution of many innocent men and women, a rule such as that leaves no room for democracy. As a matter of fact, it bears more on the line of a dictatorship than anything else. That is the reign meant for an Empire. And I am no Emperor."

Anakin hesitated, but made no move to protest.

"But, clearly, all of this is just speculation," Palpatine continued. "I'm sure no such event could ever happen. From what I understand, a being as potent in dark energy, as would such a creature be, would be nigh impossible to go unnoticed by the council. Especially on such a Force driven planet as Coruscant."

"Yes sir," Anakin said, seeming more at ease.

_This mangy thing… could he really be the "Chosen One" Dooku spoke of?_

Palpatine glanced in the direction of the Jedi across the pyre. It seemed that Obi-Wan had taken notice of the attention his apprentice was receiving. Any moment now the band would break apart.

"At any rate, if you continue on performing such heroic feats as you have for Naboo today, then the threat of the Sith will become obsolete. And, as I mentioned before, young Skywalker, I will be watching with great interest." Palpatine smiled, his eyes shining. "You will be great, my boy."

Anakin perked up, "Do you really think so?"

"Indeed I do.I won't pretend to be well versed in the workings of the Jedi Order, but I dare say that the Council was wise in choosing to train you. I see that you will rise above the rest."

Anakin grew somber again and Palpatine made sure the voice he used held an adequate amount of concern. "What's troubling you, my boy?"

Anakin looked uncertain. He cast a glance to the conferencing Jedi, and when he spoke, it was barely above a whisper. "I don't think the Council like me. Obi-Wan didn't say so, but I think the only reason they are training me is for Qui-Gon. You know, like, in his memory. I don't think they want me to be a Jedi."

_Oh, well, this is an unexpected surprise._

Palpatine thought for a moment before responding. "One thing you must learn, and the sooner you learn it the better, is that those in positions of power are quite reluctant to lose it, _including_, I would suspect, the Jedi Masters." He sighed. "So, it stands to reason that when someone such as yourself is brought into their midst, someone who has already shown such raw talent, well, it is easy to see how they would be distrustful. After all," Palpatine added, his smile warm and knowing. "One day you could very well become more powerful than them all." Palpatine winked, "_If you wanted to_."

Anakin laughed, it was a small, quiet thing, but Palpatine could see that the walls were breaking down. However, it was obvious that something was still weighing on his mind. Palpatine made no move to make the boy speak, amusing himself with a stray piece of thread on his tunic.

_Soon enough, my boy, you will come to trust me. Perhaps even love me. You will find in me a father and I will use you as a son, until the appointed time. Then you will be my servant._

"Chancellor, sir," Anakin said at last, fumbling. "Thank you."

Palpatine's surprise was genuine, "Whatever for?"

Anakin was blushing again. "It's just I, well, I've never..."

Palpatine laughed, lightheartedly and Anakin, nervous, laughed with him.

"I think I understand." Palpatine pushed himself away from the wall and dusted himself off before turning to the boy.

"Anakin Skywalker, I want you to know that my office is always open to you. Day or night, it makes no difference. No appointment necessary. That is my solemn promise." He held out his hand, "Please say that you will give me the honor of a visit in the very near future."

Anakin hesitated for a moment, and then shook the older man's hand with a firm grip. "I promise."

"Your Excellency," Obi-Wan said, giving a low bow as he reclaimed his ground at his Padawan's side.

_Right on schedule._

"You have a gift of a Padawan, Master Kenobi," Palpatine said with a smiled. "I look forward to the day when his training is complete."

"Thank you, sir, but I am no master," Obi-Wan said, his tone even, respectful.

Palpatine inclined his head, "Well, I foresee that will change before long." He cast a glance out the stone window and sighed. "I'm afraid it is time for me to take my leave. There are some final preparations I must attend to before tomorrow's festivities."

"Of course, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said, bowing again. Palpatine watched as Anakin, at the look given by his master, gave a clumsy, awkward bow himself.

Palpatine nodded in return. "I am sorry for your loss, young Jedi. I know this tragedy must weigh heavily on your mind."

A flash of pain illuminated Obi-Wan's placid face, but, as any good Jedi would, he disguised it quickly. "Thank you, sir. Your concern is much appreciated."

Palpatine smiled weakly. "It is the least I can do. You have sacrificed much, and that will not be easily forgotten." His eyes found Anakin's. "And good luck to you, young Skywalker. "I foresee the two of you will make a rather spectacular impact on this galaxy of ours, and I am supremely grateful for the opportunity to watch it all unfold."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And there you have it!**

**Slightly AU, but obviously this story takes place at the funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn, and serves as a "missing scene" from TPM.  
Sorry for any grammatical errors you faced, I plan to do some after care.**

**Feel free to leave a REVIEW! **

I hope you enjoyed it!  
And Happy Readings!


End file.
